The Bat and The Cat
by PenelopeRosewood
Summary: Heard of batman? Then I'm sure you've heard of catwoman. Selina Kyle's has the brains and looks. The perfect girlfriend. Perfect Wife. Perfect everything. If not for the fact that she was a burglar with a taste for high-stake thefts on the highly wanted list of the New York Police Force. Until, they hired Batman to trace her down...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Batman. (Though I wish I do)

Prologue

Heard of batman? Then I'm sure you've heard of catwoman. Selina Kyle's has the brains and looks. The perfect girlfriend. Perfect Wife. Perfect everything. If not for the fact that she was a burglar with a taste for high-stake thefts on the highly wanted list of the New York Police Force. But then again, the police were peanuts to her. At least until they decided to hire the mysterious masked 'Batman' to help traced down this skilled theft with her trademark whip.

Chapter 1: The Cat meets The Bat 

Leap.

Another nimble leap.

Like a cat, she jumped nimbly from roof to roof, without even breaking out a single drop of sweat.

That was how skilled she was.

That was how she got her nickname- Catwoman.

She liked the sound of it.

It made her proud.

Proud of everything she had done.

Threatening.

Stealing.

Robbing.

But she never killed.

She didn't believe in bloodshed.

Nope she didn't.

She stole from the rich.

The filthy rich.

And gave to the poor.

Like her.

The thoughts went flying back to her.

How she had to kneel on the cold hard streets of New York, pitifully begging—yes, begging—for a few cents just to get her sister a bowl of rice.

Pitiful.

But seeing her sister live each day was worth it.

Seeing her smile.

Seeing her eyes shining with light every night she received the bowl of warm steaming plain rice.

Yet each time, she would hold out the bowl of rice, turning to her sister, offering it to her.

Of course, Selina declined.

She could easily live on plain water from the fountain for a few days.

As long as her sister was happy and contented.

Her sister meant the world to her.

Her only living relative.

When she was nine, her parents died, in a horrible car crash.

Her dad died right on the spot.

Her mum made it to the hospital.

She could still remember those last words.

"Selina dearest... I'm very sorry… I… I'm afraid I won't make it… you'll take care of Emily, won't you?" her mum wheezed, referring to her three years old sister.

"Mother… don't leave us… mother…" The young Selina back then was still confused and worried.

"Promise me… promise to take care… of Emily…" she trailed of, her eyes growing duller and paler.

"Yes," Selina whispered.

"Ah, good… now I can see the stars…" Slowly, her hand fell limp.

"Mother? MOTHER? MOTHER!" Selina shook the motionless arm, willing her mum to open her eyes again and tell her it was all a bad dream.

"You need to leave, young girl,"

It was the nurse.

Or was it the doctor?

She didn't care.

All she knew was that everything was gone, except for Emily.

After three years of begging on the streets, she had finally got over the fact that her parents were dead.

Emily was in school.

That was all she wanted.

What her parents wanted.

Until one fine day, she went to the school gate as usual, the coins in her pocket jingling.

Finally, she had landed a job as a cleaner at a nearby shopping mall, earning enough to rent a small shop house.

Life was going to be fine from now, she thought.

That was when she reached the school.

Everyone froze.

"Who's that?"

"Why is she dressed in rags?"

"Beggar,"

"Whore,"

"Idiot,"

They were talking about her, she knew.

She didn't care.

Selina had learnt to block out nasty comments the day her parents died.

Let them say what they say.

I don't care.

Then she saw her sisters.

Chatting happily with her friends.

She smiled.

She was glad Emily had made new friends.

All of a sudden, Emily met her gaze.

She waved and beckoned for Emily to hurry over.

It was only then when she saw the hesitation in her sister's face and the disgusted-horrified looks on her friends'.

Then there was that look.

The look of shame.

From that day, both sisters grew apart.

Sometimes, they would have late night quarrels and fights.

Then Emily would leave the small place they called 'home' in a huff.

Early morning, she would come back home, tired and weary, and skip school.

Selina was not a fool.

She could count.

She knew that each time Emily left, a few hundred dollars of her hard earned money would disappear too.

But she kept quiet, not wanting to create another big fight.

Three weeks later, Selina came home, weary from work.

The whole room was dark and quiet.

"Emily? Are you home?" she called out, her voice echoing through the dark room.

Her hand found the switch.

The room was dimly illuminated by the only bulb hanging overhead.

That was when the white piece of paper on the table caught her eye.

_**Dearest Selina,**_

_**I'm leaving. This will be the last time you are hearing from me. I am sick and tired of living life like a beggar and have made my decision. All you do day and night is nag and chastise me for spending too much money here and there. I guess now you're happy. With me gone, you need not worry and can have all the money to yourself. You have ruined the last sixteen years of my life. I could have lived life like a proper girl if you were made an effort to earn more money instead of wasting your time showing up at my school to embarrass me. One day, I swear, I'll be so rich that the whole world owns me and you'll be the last person I'll ever acknowledge.**_

_**I hate you. Now that I'm gone, you can enjoy your miserable life.**_

_**Goodbye sister.**_

_**Emily**_

Her hands trembled.

This couldn't be true.

Someone was playing some sick joke on her.

For weeks, she just waited by the doorstep, wishing her sister would come back home.

For weeks, she prayed that her parents were still alive.

For weeks, she cried her heart out.

Then she realised, everything was really gone.

What a fool I was, she thought to herself as she made another flying leap, her trademark whip crackling as she jumped.

To believe that I could have gave Emily a good life.

To even waste my time on her, hoping she would grow up to be a fine young woman one day.

Fool, fool, fool…

She berated herself, feeling the hot tears in the back of her eyes as she recalled the incident.

The Selina Kyle back then was gone.

Vanished was the young girl who slaved for an ungrateful sister.

Disappeared was the young girl who begged for pity.

Gone was the young girl who had suffered for over a decade.

The new Selina Kyle was not a slave.

She robbed from the rich, and broke many laws.

The rich hated her.

Good.

Let them do so.

She hated them even more.

The newspaper published loads of lies of how they generously donated to help the poor.

If so, why had her sister left her?

Why wasn't they provided with a good life back then?

The rich were liars, she thought bitterly.

Big fat liars.

It was a good thing there was her.

The new Selina Kyle who donated the millions she had stole to charity and gave hundreds to the astounded beggars on the streets.

So caught up in her thoughts she was, she didn't realise the black figure right behind her.

Until her cat senses kicked in, the alarm bells ringing in her head.

Her left leg stuck out instantly.

But the masked figure was faster.

Within a second, he held her leg in a vice-like grip.

Crap.

Who on earth could have reflexes that fast?

Faster than her.

Faster than catwoman.

She stuck out her right fist, hoping to catch the attacker unaware.

She found herself punching something hard and black.

She winced.

Her body was twisted in an awkward position; she came face to face with a pair of black metallic mask.

What the hell?

She recognised him instantly.

His pictures were everywhere on the news and posters.

They even made figurines out of him.

Batman.


	2. Chapter 2

Note from author:

Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy

Chapter 2: Deals are never fair

"Who are you?"

Although her heart was pounding wildly, she maintained passive.

"I'm sure you know who I am. It's written clearly all over your face," came the deep husky male reply.

For Selina Kyle, there were only three things to do if you got caught.

One, fight your way out.

That wouldn't work, considering the fact that he was twisting her into a pretzel.

Two, use pity.

That might work, she thought.

"Please… I'm just a homeless civilian… please don't hurt me… I have three children to feed…"

She gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Really? Too bad then. I guess you could explain that to the New York Police department," he stated coldly.

Her blood ran dry.

Police?

Last resort- seduction.

She had never tried this out.

But no harm trying.

"Tell you what… I'll give you my number and we can go on a date sometimes," she smiled seductively—or at least she hoped so.

He chuckled.

The sound sent shivers down her back.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

She swore she saw his eyebrows twitched.

"Maybe," she purred.

"As much as I want to, I promised the police to have you turned in and so I will,"

It was only then when she realised her ankles and arms were being bound by something that felt suspiciously like metal.

"What did you tie me with?"

"Metal wire,"

"What?" Selina almost shouted in disbelief, "You bound me with a metal wire? Do you know how much that's going to hurt later?"

"Well, for one thing, 'later' is none of my business,"

"How dare you—" she was cut off by the foul smelling rag he had stuffed into her mouth.

"LEMMMTTT FIIIIII OUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" her voice sounded weird and muffed.

"Can't hear you,"

Ugggh! That infuriating idiot. He was so going to pay.

Smirking to himself, Batman hoisted her up his shoulder like a bag of flour and approached his ever trusty black automobile and dumped Selina into the front passenger seat.

She glared daggers at him, imagining him burning in hell and pierced by ten thousand knifes and more.

"Didn't your parents teach you that it was wrong to stare?"

He saw her stiffen.

He had struck a nerve.

Interesting.

So the Catwoman did have deep secret.

But what was that gnawing feeling in his guts?

As Selina lay motionlessly in the vehicle boot, she tried to make out what was the conversation going on.

"Is it done?"

"Yes,"

"Where's the prize?"

"Pass me the thing I want before I'll hand you the woman,"

That was Batman.

Then another rough voice interrupted, "It's here. Now hand over the god damn woman!"

All of a sudden, the boot door went flying open and Selina found herself staring into the familiar black mask.

Taking her by the shoulder, he pushed her forward, sending her tumbling.

"Ah… so you have honored your words, Batman," the rough voice commented.

She squinted at the balding, pudgy figure in front of her. A shiny badge pinned on his collar identified him as Fred.

"What your true name darling?" The so called Fred walked over and took out the gag.

Big mistake.

She spat right into his face.

Then, SMACK!

His fist came into contact with her delicate cheek, leaving a red stinging mark on the smooth, fair surface area.

"If you may, I'll take my leave first while you handle her,"

Fred spun around, facing the muscular figure in front.

Selina recognised the glint in his eyes. The glint of greed.

"You see, Batman. It seems that you are not as smart as you think. Do you really think that I, the commander of the New York Police Force, will allow the mysterious Batman to leave without revealing his mask?"

He clapped his hands.

Within seconds, a whole load of armed policemen surrounded Batman.

Selina counted at least twenty men.

It was a trap, she realised.

Although Batman deserved it, it was still wasn't fair of the police.

"You lying scumbag!" Batman's voice reverted through the eerie car park.

"I won't be using such a rude tone, young man. Remember who has over twenty five pairs of guns facing you, excluding the laser stuns. Instead, why don't you get down on your knees and start begging for my forgiveness?" Fred mocked, gesturing at the men beside him.

"GO TO HELL!" Batman roared.

He surveyed the men around him.

The guns were more or less useless.

Bullets wouldn't harm him.

The rifles might leave bruises.

Maximum.

But the lasers.

They were deadly.

And charged.

This meant that they would rather kill him then let him scot free.

Shit.

He was so dead.

Then he realised all was not lost.

Yet.

He still had one final card.

The briefcase.

"If I go down, I'll toss this down," Batman stated coldly, holding out the metallic case, dangling it over thirty stories.

"How dare you—"

"You have three seconds to ask your men to drop their weapons,"

"You—you-" Fred sputtered.

Batman smirked.

He was winning.

But then, all of a sudden, a sharp cry filled the air.

Batman narrowed his eyes.

Right in front of him was Fred.

In his hands held a black shining pistol.

The tip of the gun was directed at the tip of Selina's head.

"Pass over the briefcase or else she dies," Fred flashed him his yellowed stained teeth.

Batman scoffed, "and why would I do so? You were the one who wanted her. Now you want her dead. Suit yourself,"

"But she's still a civilian,"

That last comment froze him.

A civilian.

A civilian who would die because of him.

He glanced at Selina- she looked so calm and composed, despite the fact that a gun was pointed right at her head.

The briefcase or the woman?

He needed the case. Urgently.

Yet, he knew she would die if he chose the case.

But then, Selina made his choice for him.

Before he knew what was happening, she aimed a kick at Fred's crotch and the next second, he was on his knees, clutching his manly attributes, his face contorted with pain.

Selina allowed a small grin.

She knew there was a reason she kept those killer heels on even though they slowed her down during her escapes.

Right now was one of those moments where she was feeling like a proud mama.

Ha.

Take that, she aimed another kick right into his left eye.

It took Batman five whole seconds to acknowledge the fact that the woman who had been held hostage was now raining merciless kicks into her captor's face and body- some really painful parts too, he might add.

And it took his two more seconds to realise that if he didn't leave now, the other policemen would start firing soon.

So he did what he thought was right, turned and prepared to jump.

He knew his trusty bat mobile would be waiting for him right below.

But when the first shot rang out, he hesitated.

What about the woman?

God dammit!

He was Batman, not some wimp.

And yet he was hesitating just because of a woman.

The woman who he had captured.

The woman who saved his life.

In one way or another thanks to her good aiming skills.

He owed her.

And Batman never owed people.

Gritting his teeth, he slung the case onto his shoulders and turned back.

There she was, behind the car.

As more shots rang out, he saw the red puddle beneath her right foot.

Blood.

She was bleeding.

Yet she showed no sign of pain.

Her eyes- behind the black mask- were hooded.

But she was in pain.

He could tell from her slow limping.

From the way her ankle was tilted.

The tight line of her jaw.

The clutching of her fingers.

As these thoughts flew through his minds, he started running towards where she was, amidst the hail of bullets.

In less than a minute, he was by her side.

The expression on her face was mixed.

Disbelief.

Anger.

Pain.

Shock.

Relief.

Without further warning, he scooped her up into his arms, bridal style, and jumped.

Off thirty stories.

Into his waiting bat mobile.

-  
Please review ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Teamwork- Is that even possible?

As soon as her feet left the ground, Selina felt the world around her spin. Not that she showed it, though.

Her face remained as blank as ever, but thousands of questions raced through her mind.

What the hell just happened?

The fact that blood was gushing out of her numb leg like water gushing out from an exploded pipe did not register in her mind.

Instead, it was the fact that she was being carried that had shocked her most.

Worst still, by the guy she hated the most. The guy behind the mask. The guy whom everyone worshipped as Batman.

Yup, what the hell indeed.

She felt herself flying, yes, literally flying, through air, until her butt came into contact with something soft and velvety.

Leather, she realised.

Still feeling a little disorientated, she blinked a few times, before taking in the black coloured vehicle she was in.

Then, her gaze rested on black figure in the front. 

He was handsome, she had to admit. Selina had her fair share of men but this one was different. The way he spoke, the way he acted, the way he saved her life.

Yes. No matter how hard she tried to hate him, she could not get over the fact that he had just carried her off a thirty stories building.

She was so caught up in admiring the broad jaw and those mesmerizing eyes behind that irritating mask that she barely caught his next words.

"Done admiring? Better put on your seatbelt, I warn you,"

She jerked out of her dreamy stance almost immediately, feeling foolish and upset.

"Dream on, batty boy," she scorned.

His head whipped around.

"What did you just call me?"

She smirked. Score one for Catwoman.

"Batty boy. You must admit, it does have a really nice ring to it, don't you agree?"

His eyes narrowed dangerously. Or she guessed, since the mask hid most of his facial features.

For a moment, his jaw twitched, as though he wanted to say something, but then, the next moment, nothing was said. Instead, Batman stepped on the accelerator.

She was really one brave woman, he thought wryly as he heard her sharp intake of breathe when the Bat mobile zoomed off.

Yet, when he had risked a glance at her, no sign of fear could be seen.

Well, two could play that game, Batman grinned.

He wouldn't let her win.

He geared on the engine once more.

He was doing it on purpose, that hateful bastard, Selina thought furiously as she fought down another urge to puke.

But then, a thought struck her.

This was the perfect time to get answers.

"So, tell me what just happened up there?" she plunged straight into the question she had been dying to ask.

"I saved you," Like hell the great and almighty Batman was going to admit he was returning a favour. One thing, Batman never does favours.

"And why would you do that? I don't remember myself even asking for help," Selina retorted.

He let out a bark of laughter that sounded more like a wounded puppy, "Do you honestly think that you'll manage to outrun them all?"

How dare he look down on me, she fumed. How dare him, indeed.

"Of course I'll outrun them all. That's what I always do, mind you,"

What she couldn't see was the small smile behind his mask.

After minutes of listening to Rihanna's Where have you been on the radio, followed by Skyscraper by Demi Lovato, Selina became aware of the throbbing pain right below her thigh.

Damn that gunshot.

If she was at home now, she could easily apply some medicine and bandage that leg up. Dang. Too bad she wasn't. Think about it, he had not even mention where he was taking her.

"Where are we heading?" she blurted out nonchalantly, trying to ignore the burning pain.

Batman was a bit startled to hear her voice after getting used to the silence reigning over the Bat mobile.

"We? Since when was there ever a 'we'?" he asked incredulously.

Selina swore she saw his eyebrows rose beneath his mask.

"Since the police would be after us, isn't it better to work together? As a team?" she raised her eyes suggestively.

Batman hesitated. True. He would be on the police's most wanted list now, since he had something they wanted. But still, he could work on his own… but what about her? Her leg! He had forgotten all about it.

He pushed the 'auto- pilot' button and turned around to face her.

"How's the leg?"

"Fine," her answer came out too quickly.

He took one look at her pale leg streaked red and his brows furrowed.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Say what?" her eyes glittered with anger and he thought it was best if he said nothing at all.

"Nothing… we'll be there soon," he announced after glancing at the GPS.

Selina pursed her lips but said nothing. She didn't need anybody's pity. Definitely not his.

"We'll be where soon?" she asked.

"My place," he answered.

Seeing her open her mouth to rebuke, he quickly added, "The wound needs to be treated and the hospitals will alert the police once they find out who we are,"

Her mouth shut angrily.

"So… a temporary team?" Batman volunteered.

Selina observed him closely. Was he lying? She doubted so.

She wanted to ask a few more questions but at that moment her leg chose to burn up and it took all her willpower not to cry out.

"I'll explain everything once we reach there," he could see the pain written clearly on her face and felt a little uncomfortable.

After all, once he brought her to his mansion, everything would be revealed wouldn't it?

Author's note:

Hi there, Penelope here: P

Just wanted to say a big THANK YOU to all those who reviewed and supported.

Special thanks to **highlander348 **for the update reminder and also an awesome idea I'll be sure to add in the next chapter XD n also to all who kept a lookout for the next chapter.

Feel free to PM any time if you have any queries, questions or ideas

A short spoiler for the next chapter: (Idea contributed by** highlander348)**

Deep breath. Slow and steady. She did this many times before so stealing it wouldn't be an issue. So what was that gnawing feeling in the bottom of her chest that felt suspiciously like guilt?

He trusted you, a voice inside her head chimed.

His loss, another sniggered.

They had formed an alliance- a temporary one, but still, an alliance- and this might be the end of it.

Her hand hovered above the…

~To Be Continued~ (I am an evil person, aren't I :OD)


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry, dearest readers… I know, I know… I'm very very late… sigh… my school work's really killing me… been sleeping at 1am for the past few days…**

**This is a short chapter so hope you guys like it… pls forgive me :(**

**And thank you ****highlander348**** for your everlasting patience, telling me to update soon :P**

Within minutes, they pulled up into the great towering mansion.

Selina's eyes grew wider than saucers. For a moment there, all her pain had vanished.

"I'll need to blindfold you," Batman's voice brought her back to reality.

"What-?!" Selina half shrieked, half shouted.

"I cannot afford you to learn my real identity," Batman stated firmly.

"Hmmp!" Selina huffed. On her face was a scowl but her mind was working furiously.

Once Batman had secured the blindfold, he led Selina into the huge mansion.

"Welcome home, master Wa—" His trusty old butler came out to greet him.

"Hush Alfred. I need you to take a look at her leg now," Bruce stopped him.

Selina's ears perked up.

"As you wish. Should I remove the blindfold once I bring her to a room?" Alfred asked.

"Fine with me," Batman replied, "I'll be in my study if you need anything,"

Selina felt herself being led down a long long hall before the man called Alfred asked her to stop.

She heard the turning of the door knob and once she was inside, the door closed. Before she knew it, the blindfold was taken off.

The room was quite bare, but big.

A wooden posh dressing table was stationed at the end of the room and a small armchair stood in the centre of the room.

A dimly lit glass chandler hung overhead.

There was also a single bed at the side.

"Please be seated, Miss-?"

She turned around and came face to face with an elderly man with a kind look on his face.

Was this Alfred? She never expected him to be a fatherly looking old man.

"Miss Kyle,"

Those words were out even before she could stop herself.

Foolish mistake, Selina! She chided herself. She had just given away her identity. How many Kyles would there be in this country? From what she saw, Batman was a rich man. He would have enough power to find out who was the mysterious catwoman whose surname was Kyle.

"Do be seated so that I can treat you wound, Miss Kyle,"

Selina did so.

"Can you treat a bullet wound?" she enquired.

"Never underestimated an old man," Selina swore she saw a smile forming under that crinkly skin.

And he was right.

Within half an hour, her leg was bandaged up neatly and the stinging pain had almost vanished, thanks to the injection he gave her as well as some yellow paste he applied.

"I assume you treat wounds for Batman all the time, don't you?" She tried her luck.

Alfred just smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning. Have a good night, Miss Kyle,"

It was only then when she realised it was almost 9pm.

"Good night, Alfred," she yawned.

She made her way to the bed and lay down.

The door shut gently.

Selina was anything but asleep.

About four hours later, after careful planning, she sneaked out of the unlocked door.

It was time the cat unmasked the bat.

**Lala! Done. I have been receiving quite a lot of requests for the cat to unmask the bat so… I shall do it :PPP**

**Once again, sorry for the short chapter and thanks so much for your wonderful patience.**

**Don't forget to leave your reviews below…**

**I hope to at least receive 5 reviews for this chapter before I update XD**

**Feel free to leave your ideas too **

**C'ya _**


	5. Chapter 5

The Bat and The Cat Chapter 5: A Cat unmasks A Bat

**MUST READ:**

**I have received different feedbacks as to whether I should unmask the bat or not so I decided (as I'm a nice person), I shall do both… :)**

**So for those who want the cat to unmask the bat, here it is…**

**For those who want me to go slow and let the couple know each other first, the next chapter would be about it and should be up in two weeks time (I hope._.)**

**YES! It's here at last. This is the chapter all of your have been waiting for. **

**Thank you: ****WinterRain36****kindleflame5****Ravenmore45****highlander348**** (please PM if your name is not included but you have contributed… for I have short term memory XD) ****for giving me numerous ideas for Chapter 5. **

**And dreadfully sorry for the late update cause no matter what I did, I just couldn't seem to find the time to update :((**

**So… (Drum roll please)… **

**Presenting to you, Chapter 5. Enjoy :)**

How on earth am I going to find his room in this… Selina couldn't think of a word to describe the never ending hall.

Think, Selina, think!

What would you do first? She asked herself, careful not to knock into anything or make too much noise.

Find Batman, of course.

Then learn his identity, she added.

Unknowingly, she stopped at a black mahogany door. Everything about it screamed Batman.

Bravo, she patted herself on the back for finding the room so easily.

Find Batman's room (tick).

Her hands rested on the knob and she relaxed her stance.

Here goes nothing, she whispered to herself as she pushed open the door…

She immediately spotted the black figure resting on the study armchair.

It seems like everything about is black, Selina thought wryly, creeping towards him.

Careful not to make a single sound- it was a good thing she had decided to leave her pair of shoes behind- she made her way towards him.

Tie of his hands, her mind urged.

She did just that.

In a swift yet graceful movement, she had him pinned onto the chair, both legs and arms tied up neatly with the thick wire she had secretly hid in her cat suit.

As expected, Batman started thrashing wildly.

"WHAT THE HE-" his thunderous roar was cut off by the old sock Selina stuffed inside his mouth.

His eyes bulged when his tongue came into contact with the stale cloth.

For a second there, Selina actually pitied him. But thinking of her time spent in the car boot, a grin made its way up her lips.

"Now, now… sweetie… be a good boy, won't cha?" she winked at him and switched on the table light.

Hmmp. He was still wearing that damn mask.

No worries, she would get it off soon.

She ran her elegant long fingers across his chest and felt his muscles tightened beneath.

"Strong and firm, just how I like it," she purred seductively.

"Din fu—" Batman's 'damn you' came out more like a growling puppy.

"Sorry can't hear you," she grinned widely as her hands found his utility belt. Thanks to her nimble fingers, it came undone in less than 3 seconds, much to his chagrin.

One by one, she removed every piece of garment he had, until he was left with his black boxers and of course, his mask. She would keep that as a surprise for later. She was very sure he was some cop who tried to play hero.

Selina was pleased at what she saw.

"Ah… I spy something," she took out his sleek black iMac from his desk and placed it on the floor.

Batman immediately started struggling against those cords, to no avail, a string of unpleasant growling immerging from his throat.

That only made Selina even more enthusiastic.

Within seconds, she had the laptop booted on.

It was sheer luck he did not set any password and Selina sighed with relief inwardly.

Then a bookmarked page caught her eye.

Kyle directory…

Her features hardened. How dare him! He was trying to find out who I am! Then, she smirked.

"Really? You really believed that I would let my name slip out," she gave him a lopsided smile, hoping she sounded convincing enough.

His eyes narrowed but he kept quiet.

Time for revenge and pleasure, she thought as she trailed her fingers up his chest, enjoying the way his broad shoulders felt.

The tip of her fingers touched the black mask and she started pulling. Batman started flinching and shaking his head vigorously.

She bit her lips and with one swift swipe, the mask was out.

Selina smiled victoriously to herself. She couldn't believe it was that easy.

Then the mask fell to the floor with a soft thud as she found herself starring into the pair of electrifying black eyes.

The eyes of the multi- billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne.

**Do you guys think it was good? I hope so :) Feel free to leave ur reviews n comments…**

**Anyway, the part where the bat do not unmask the cat so soon will be up in two weeks time- hopefully. Do forgive me if I am unable to do so as I really, really can't seem to find time.**

**By the way, a big hug and thank you for all of you awesome guys who waited patiently for this chappie. Thks a lot…**

**As for those who did not want the cat to unmask the bat, do tell me how long do you want them to 'continue their game' before they learn each others' identity. Thanks.**

**As for those who wanted the cat to unmask the bat, cheers and do you guys want me to unmask the cat soon or leave Bruce (finally I can use his name) in the dark?**

**Pls reply as I really need to know what I should do…**

**Can I have at least 10 reviews before the next chapter? Please please? 8_8**

**I love you guys and pls don't cry if I have not posted my new chapter in two weeks time… Lol. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

The Bat and The Cat Chapter 5: A Cat unmasks a bat (almost)

She senses him even before she saw the black figure in the arm chair.

Was everything about him just black?

Making sure she didn't make a a single sound, she moved behind him and before he even realised it, both his arms were tied behind him.

"WHAT THE HE-" Batman was cut of by the stinky sock Selina stuffed inside his mouth hurriedly. His eyes bulged.

Slowly, she trailed her fingers up his hard, firm chest, purring contentedly when she felt the muscles beneath contract.

Batman growled again when she raked her nails- or claws into the sides of his boxers. His utility belt and garments where all gone. And now it seemed as though his boxers would be soon joining the pile of abandoned clothes on the floor.

True. Very true.

Within 3 seconds, a stark naked Bruce was shivering like a newborn baby in the chilly wind, tied to the chair.

Selina was pleased with what she saw.

Torture him for a while, Selina thought.

She started pacing the room, taking in Batman and his naked glory.

Should she start ransacking the whole place? She mused.

As she walked past him, a hand shot out to grab her hand.

She almost let out a sharp scream, until she realised that the hand belonged to the one and only Batman. What the-? How could he? Or rather, how did he?

"I warned you not to play with fire, cat-woman," Batman spat out ungraciously, twisting her left arm painfully at an awkward angle.

There was going to be a bruise, Selina thought numbly. She had underestimated the great Batman.

All of he sudden, she sank her teeth into the hard, taut muscles of his neck- not like she was a vampire or anything, but he still cried out painfully, feeling the soft liquid trickling down his neck.

Those nerves of that woman!

He fingered his neck gingerly, turning around to glare at her.

The space in front was empty.

Seems like Batman was not the only one who had tricks up his sleeves.

"I'll see you soon," she smirked, perched pre cautiously on the edge of the window, disappearing into the darkness.

Batman wanted to jump put of his window and chase after her, but then realised with a start he was nude. Opps.

Score one for team Cat.

Okay... So Batman is not unmasked yet...

I'll be writing another chapter about what happens from chapter 4 (when cat unmasks bat) so keep ur fingers crossed XD

Do leave ur reviews pls.

And soon to come, Selina Kyle aka Catwoman but Bruce doesn't know it. LOL :)

C'ya :D


	7. Chapter 7

NOTE:

So sorry I couldn't have posted this any earlier thanks to my school's damn 8 weeks boarding programme... I have just reached home and have immediately posted this so do bear with me.

Oh also, the next update would be in two weeks time or maybe earlier cause I have to return to the torture house tomorrow. :((((

The Bat and The Cat Chapter 6:

A lot of you guys requested that I just stick to the original storyline so from now on, I'll just continue the one where the cat already unmasks the bat :)

This chappie is dedicated to all my awesum loyal readers who have painstakingly reviewed every single chapter of my story XD

When Selina gazed into the black furious eyes, she was caught in the storm raging in them.

How was this possible?

A thousand questions flickered through her mind, but only one registered. Run.

She wasn't one who usually ran from her fears. Hell, no. She defeated them. Conquered them.

But this time, she was just too confused. Too overwhelmed. Too shock.

She escaped. Out of the open window. Leaving a defenceless Bruce still tied up in his chair.

The next morning, Selina made up her mind.

She decided that the best way to find out what the twenty seven years old billionaire was up to was to use her real name. It was time for Selina Kyle to emerge.

Bruce was in the middle of another dreary meeting when his private office line rang.

"Excuse me for a minute, gentlemen," he picked up the line.

"Mr Wayne," it was the security officer.

"Yes?" Bruce asked peevishly. He hadn't gotten any sleep since the night Cat woman learned his identity.

"Sorry to trouble you sir, but there's a woman by the name of Ms Kyle wanting to meet you urgently,"

Kyle! That was the name Alfred had mentioned.

Hmm... He wondered if it had anything to do with the Cat woman. But still, it was better meeting that woman then sitting in this damn room.

"We'll continue with this another day," Bruce told the businessmen before leaving the room.

All their faces turned black but none of them dared to contradict him.

When Bruce first saw the petite woman waiting in the waiting room, he held his breath.

That woman was gorgeous. Those straight silky locks was curled perfectly at the ends and the posh black suit she wore complimented her hourglass figure.

Those honey warm brown eyes seemed very familiar though. Was it the same colour as his cousin's sister maybe?

He shook his head. Whatever. This woman was amazing.

"Bruce Wayne?" Bruce offered his hand.

The woman took it.

"Selina. Selina Kyle,"

This sweet looking woman can never be that notorious cat woman, Bruce thought.

"And how can I help you?" Bruce asked.

"I would like to... get a job at the Wayne Enterprise," Selina told him softly.

What an amazing opportunity to get to known this woman better, Bruce almost jumped at the chance.

"Tell you what. I'll ofer you an even better deal. You can be my P. A."

Selina was over the moon. She couldn't have asked for more. this was the best chance to find out what Batman was up too.

Little did the billionaire Mr Wayne know who she was.

Do review and support pls. This story needs ur everlasting support. Thanks you all who do so :D

PenelopeRosewood


	8. Chapter 8

The Bat and The Cat chapter 7:

It seemed that being a secretary to the infamous billionaire playboy wasn't as hard as it seemed.

At first, Selina had found it quite troublesome to memorize the whole layout of the big tower that never seemed to be ending. Yet, after a few rounds of finding herself at the Male washroom or the laundry room- yes, there was one, she finally got the hang of it. There was some kind of weird pattern in this massive palace.

What's more, Bruce seemed to never notice her. It was as though he never had a secretary. Except for a cursory "good morning" or "good night", Selina Kyle never really exists.

She was never given the chance to go through any of his personal stuff. The only thing s personal as it could be was his planner. He seemed to be a guy who kept his personal details to himself.

She was almost tempted to try her infamous flirtation methods but then again, he was BATMAN. She wasn't even sure whether her methods would move a single inch of his cold figure.

While she was so caught up in her train of thoughts, she never realised the figure behind her till she heard a slight, polite cough behind her.

"Well, if it isn't my perfect secretary in deep thought once more," a smirk played on Bruce's lips.

Selina almost fell out of her leather chair. Was he finally talking to her?

"Cat got your tongue?" he grinned once more. Somehow that made him look younger. The smile made those eye bags under his eyes disappear.

"Nope. So what brings the billionaire to visit her practically invisible secretary?" Selina narrowed her eyes. Something was wrong.

There was a sharp twitch of his right eye, and then he masked his features once more.

"Why why… is my poor secretary wanting my attention now?" he raised an eyebrow.

Those nerves of his.

"So if that's the case, why are you here? Shouldn't it be the other way round?" Selina rebutted slyly.

He had the decency to look away.

"Well, it's like this…ineedyoutoaccomanymetotheann ualcharityevent,"

Now it was Selina's turn to raise her eyebrow. It was not every day you get to see the CEO of the Wayne Enterprise getting all hot and bothered.

"Say again?"

Bruce huffed, "You enjoy making suffer don't you. You… sadist," he grumbled.

"Maybe I do," Selina smiled. She liked this side of Bruce Wayne better.

Then it was Bruce's turn to smile.

Slowly, he edged closer and closer towards Selina.

Uh-Oh. What is he trying to do now? Selina tried to retreat but found her back to back with her office table.

Bang. Both of his hands rested on both sides of the glass table, trapping her. It was too close for comfort.

"I'm telling you one last time, accompany me to the annual charity ball held by the President of the Fortes bank," he breathed down her neck, inhaling the unique scent of jasmine and rose perfume.

The alarm bells were ringing in Selina's head. He's Batman, don't trust him.

"Yes…" she looked into those pair of mesmerizing eyes. Opps. Wrong move. She couldn't find a way to tear her gaze away from them.

"Good. That's settled then. I'll have my chauffeur pick you up at 6pm sharp," he removed both hands and stood up abruptly.

Selina almost wanted to pull him back. What the hell was that? One minute he was busy laughing and joking and the next minute he was back to his cold and silent self.

"Yes sir," she didn't want to meet his gaze.

"Oh and by the way Selina?"

That was the first time he had called her name.

She couldn't help but turn around to face him.

"Wear something sexy,"

Then the door closed.

Sorry. Lost touch with fanfic for a moment there in that dreaded boarding sch but im back now so no worries, though I sincerely apologise for the VERY late update.

Hope you guys like it (: Do review please. :)


	9. Chapter 9

The Bat and The Cat Chapter 8

Short Author's note: Thank you all for all your wonderful reviews. It was so amazing. To show my gratitude, I have decided to post this chapter earlier. Enjoy~~~

At exactly 6pm, Bruce knocked on the door of Selina's office.

"Come in," came her soft, velvety voice.

Excitement coursed through Bruce as he wondered what his beautiful secretary would be wearing.

She stood in front of her mirror, applying the crimson red lip stick to her pouty lips. She wore a lavender coloured dress that left her right shoulder completely exposed, while it hugged her waist perfectly, reaching the floor, the thigh high slit on the right made Bruce's pulse raced. She was gorgeous. No, breathe taking.

Selina knew he was starring and smiled to herself, twisting up her hair into a complicated bun, while leaving a few strands of hair cascading down.

Her plan was succeeding. All she needed to do was to get closer to the billionaire-Batman to find out what he was up to. Guys like him never had a good motive.

"Like what you see, Mr. Wayne?" Selina fluttered her eyelashes innocently.

"Yup," Bruce smirked. Selina had to admit, he looked extremely hot in that black suit of his. If they were at her place now, she could think of a hundred and one ways to… Focus, Selina! She chided herself, almost falling for his bad boy grin.

"Call me Bruce, Selina," Bruce held out his hand.

"As you wish," Selina accepted the extended arm and hid her smile. This was progressing better than she had hoped for.

When they reached the sleek sliver Lamborghini waiting outside, Selina raised an eyebrow. She should have felt disgust at such a huge amount of money wasted on a car but for some unknown reason, she just couldn't seem to find any fault with him.

Within half an hour, they arrived outside the prestigious Shonte Hotel.

Ever the gentleman, Bruce escorted Selina inside the ball room. Everyone stopped chattering- or gossiping- when they saw the richest man on earth walk in- with an escort. Immediately the whisperings started.

"Who's she?"

"Never saw her before,"

"Same here,"

"Ladies and gentlemen," Bruce started, "I would like to introduce you to my escort, the beautiful Selina Kyle,"

Selina smiled politely and gave a small nod although her inside were burning up. She recognised a few faces- mostly men whom she had stolen from- and a few women- but of course, none of them knew she was the infamous Catwoman. Everyone thought she was just Bruce Wayne's new plaything.

Something's wrong, Bruce frowned. Unlike the other ladies he dated, who would usually start bragging about their families' wealth, Selina just kept quiet, almost as though she despised the rich. Bruce started to grow a little anxious.

"Let's go help ourselves to the refreshments," he gently steered her away from the curious eyes.

"Of course," Selina managed a genuine smile, enjoying the touch of his warm flesh on her skin.

While Bruce was busy talking to some white haired guy called Mr. Fox or something, Selina tried to find out as much as she could from the guests. Being the thief she was, she couldn't help herself but grab a few jewelry as she chit chatted.

All of a sudden, she saw her.

That face!

How could she not forget?

"Excuse me," she pushed through the bunch of gossiping ladies, ignoring their heated glares.

"Yes. I understand, but…" Bruce paused when she saw the lavender clad figure brush past the crowd, into the crowd.

"We'll continue this another time, Fox," Bruce instructed.

"Wait a moment…" Fox began but Bruce had already disappeared.

Damn.

That woman could move fast.

But Batman was even faster.

Soon, Batman reached the garden, where he made out Selina's catlike figure approaching another woman.

Her hair was a striking blonde colour and she wore a red coloured short dress that looked way too tight on her.

Who was she?

Bruce tried to catch a glimpse of her face in the darkness but failed.

Instead, he decided listen to conversation.

It wasn't eavesdropping, her told himself. Just a little detective work. That's all.

"Emily!" he heard Selina shout.

He saw the woman stiffen. Something was wrong.

"You!" she hissed. Her voice was silky and soothing, somewhat a higher pitched than Selina.

"Emily! My god! I never expected to see you here!"

"Well neither did I," her voice was anything but happy.

"Look Em," Selina began.

"Whatever you have to say, save it," the woman called Emily straightened her shoulder and turned away from Selina.

"Sister!" Selina said.

Bruce almost choked.

That cold woman was her sister?

Do leave your reviews :D


	10. Chapter 10

The Bat and the Cat chapter 9

A/N:  
This is a really late update due to writer's block as well as a lack of sleep for the previous weeks thanks to all the hateful examinations. Thank god it's all over now. A really big thank you for all who have supported me :D You guys don't know how utterly grateful I am.

Whew! Feels good to be touching the keyboard once more :)

As Bruce watched, wide- eyed, he saw Selina huffed a little in exasperation.

"Em, why did you run away? What did I do wrong?"

The woman, whom Bruce assumed was her sister- an evil one too- shrugged her shoulders and twirled the diamond necklace around her neck, "That's simple. You didn't give me enough. My whole life was ruin by you,"

Selina blinked back the puddle of wetness threatening to form at the back of her eyes.

"Has anyone… told you how ungrateful you are?"

Emily let of a shrill laugh, "Ha! Now you finally realise your mistake. Ungrateful my foot. Admit it, Selina, you weren't a good sister at all,"

Her laughter was different too, Selina realised. It was more high pitched and shrilly. Gone was the soft spoken girl whose laughter was like wind chimes tinkling.

Her sister was never going to come back, Selina blinked sadly.

"So," she cleared her throated, changing her tone to a harsher one, "did you fulfill your dream? To become rich and famous?"

Emily smirked.

"Of course. Where do you think I got the money to buy these mink coats and Channel dresses?" she gestured at the black fur around her shoulders.

It was only then did Selina notice the expensive goods.

"I see," she retorted, "so you work as what? A lawyer now? Or a designer?"

Another shrill laughter. Selina wanted to cover her ears. It was almost as though she was watching some vampire horror film and her ungrateful sister was the victim. She wished.

"No, my dearest sister," Emily all but spat out the last word, "I don't work. Not at all,"

Selina's eyes narrowed. What? Was this just a lie? Yet her sister sounded so convincing.

"Come on, I'll grant you the chance of meeting Rupert. Just this once. After that, step out of my life," Emily waved her hand and walked back to the ball room.

Selina gasped.

It was only that moment when reality finally caught up with her.

Nestled on her sister's finger was a sparkling diamond ring.

"So you're married?" Selina hissed silently.

Emily rolled her eyes and did not reply.

"Rupert! Rupert darling!" she ran towards a man in a pin stripped suit, wobbling on her heels a little.

As the man turned around, Selina's stomach churned.

The man has blue eyes and a very handsome face. But deep down those eyes, Selina could see the hatred and vengeful look. Maybe it was due to her nightly training, but everything about him screamed danger.

"Ah, Emmy," the man widened his grin to reveal a set of pearly white teeth as he gave Emily a quick peck on her cheek.

Emily had made a mistake. A big mistake. Selina pursed her lips. And as her sister, she had to help her get out of this hole before she was sucked in.

"And who is this lovely lady here?" His blue eyes met Selina's brown ones.

"Oh. That's… she's just an acquaintance. Her name's Selina," Emily glared at her, her eyes telling Selina not to embarrass her.

"I'm Rupert Sergei, Russian multi-millionaire," Rupert took Selina's hand and kissed it- longer than he was supposed.

Selina winced, disgusted, although she managed to school her features into a look of interest as Rupert rattled on and on about the chains of hotels and companies he owned.

"So when did you and my sister get married?" she finally interrupted.

"Sister?" Rupert raised his eyebrows at Selina, "you never mentioned a sister, honey."

Emily narrowed her eyes at Selina. Opps, she had forgotten about Emily's threat. Oh well, thought Selina, there were other things she had to settle. Things like convincing her sister to dump this monster.

"Ah… my half sister, actually," Emily muttered under her breath, flashing a love sick smile at Rupert.

Selina felt like puking all of a sudden.

"Enjoying yourself, my dear?" a smooth masculine voice wafted through the air.

"Oh! Mr Wayne," Selina stuttered, taken by surprise. Since when had he appeared? And more importantly, what had he overheard?

"Please, call me Bruce. Mr Wayne's way too formal," the billionaire gave her a small lopsided grin.

For no reason, Selina felt her pulse raced. What? She had to be dreaming. Must be the alcohol taking effect, she told herself. Wait… she didn't even touch the alcohol.

"So that's the infamous playboy," Rupert laughed, his voice cold and brittle, "I see you brought only one woman for once,"

"Guilty as charged," Bruce's eyes bore into his.

"Rupert, I want some more wine. Shall we go and get it?" Emily interrupted, staring adoringly at her so called husband.

"Anything you wish, honey pie," Rupert told her in a falsely sweet voice as both of them made their way to the buffet table. But not before Rupert threw Bruce one last dirty look.

"So, you haven't replied my first question yet," Bruce reminded Selina gently.

"Oh," she felt her face flush deep red, "well… the party's… amazing…" she lied.

"Really? Your sister seemed to be infatuated with dear Mr Sergei," Bruce commented wryly.

Selina froze. So he had heard. Oh well, what's done can't be undone, can it?

"She's making a big mistake. That guy's fishy," she rolled her eyes.

Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"You know what? He is," he commented seriously.

Now it was Selina's turn to be amazed.

"Why do you say that?"

Bruce just pursed his lips, not answering.

"Let's go, it's getting late," he finally answered.

Selina narrowed her eyes, but didn't push the subject.

Yet her cat senses were tingling. Obviously her Rupert Sergei was trouble and she was going to find out what dirty deeds he was doing.

Hope you guys enjoyed. :)


	11. Chapter 11

The Bat and The Cat Chapter 10

Two weeks had passed and nothing Selina did seemed to be able to find out what was Rupert Sergei's real motive for marrying her sister. And of course, digging up the dirt on Mr. Pampered. Who else?

Then came the opportunity. It was so unexpected, really.

Three months after she landed the job.

It was on Christmas Eve actually, the day where all the employees of the Wayne Enterprise were given a half day. To Selina, it was the perfect chance to snoop around. It was past four in the afternoon and the whole building was practically vacant.

So while everyone was busy at home decorating their Christmas trees, Selina Kyle sneaked into the Bruce Wayne's office. Obviously thanks to her sharp eyesight, she had managed to spot the code to his office.

But before that, she used the card she had stolen from the head security officer to blank out the surveillance camera of his door entrance for thirty seconds. She hoped it was the correct card.

But just as a precaution, she went to the washroom and changed into her cat suit and black mask before sneaking past the hopefully blanked camera.

8-2-5-0-4-6.

Click.

The door was opened within seconds.

She slipped in and shut the door.

As she suspected, the room was as big as his home's room. It was also as black as ever.

It gave her the creeps, the feeling of uneasiness. What did she expect? Pink walls with paintings of his favourite bands or idols? With pink fluffy cushions lying on pink sofas? She almost laughed at the imaged that popped into her mind.

Start with the computer. That's where Bruce should have stored all his important data- and hopefully some clues that lead to him being Batman and why. Or maybe she would torture him a little first before she sell the news to the world. Blackmail seemed like a good idea.

She smirked and got to work.

A her nimble gloved fingers hacked into the security swiftly, she started scanning through the files in his documents.

Stocks, shares, blah blah blah, more stocks, letters from other companies, emails, she rolled her eyes. Didn't Batman have anything that could expose him?

He's Batman, the hero who has no Acrchellis heel, a small voice in her head nagged.

"There must be something," she hissed, delving deeper into the numerals and figures as she scrolled though the screen.

There. She found it. An encoded file. She clicked on it. Locked. Her fingers flew over the keyboard and she broke through the code and inserted the thumb drive so that the file could be copied.

She smiled in triumph. But not for long as another code came out, this one looking more confusing and scrambled.

She gritted her teeth as she maneuvered past the firewalls. After what seemed like an eternity, the code finally broke and this time an alert came up: Downloading file- 1%

She groaned, shaking the computer. Hurry up; she glared at the green blinking light.

While the computer started to download and transfer the file, she decided to check the metallic drawers below his desks.

Cracking the lock, she rummaged through the pile of papers. Just letters and more shares. Wow. This guy was even richer than the papers claimed he was.

The next drawer had two locks but to Selina, cracking them was like sucking on sweets.

Her eyes gleamed when she spotted the string of pearls lying in the elegant black box. I'm sure Bruce Wayne wouldn't miss a few trinkets of his, she thought as she laid the pearls into her pocket. He probably would not even realise they were gone.

The soft ding from the Mac Book told her that the data transfer was complete. Ejecting the thumb drive, she succumbed to her curiosity and clicked on the file to open it up. What could be so important in it?

She held her breath as a document started to open.

"Found something interesting?" the husky voice behind her made her freeze. When had he come in?

"It should be. After all, documents that are so well protected usually have very big secrets behind them, don't they Mr. Wayne? Or should I call you Batman?" she spun around, only to find him in his black suit, as stoic as ever.

His eyes narrowed and something shifted in those black orbs before it was masked, back to its normal cold expression.

"Go ahead and see what you can find," he gestured to the now opened document.

Selina whirled around, around, only to find herself looking at a long 1000 pages list of criminal names and faces.

Her heart sank in disappointment. But the Catwoman never lost. Nope she didn't.

Plastering a calm smile on her face, she asked idly, "I wonder if my name's there."

He didn't miss a beat, "maybe you can go home and find out from that copy of yours although it would that ages I'm sure."

"Why don't you do be the honor of telling me instead," she commented dryly.

Before he could reply, she aimed a kick at his shin and jumped sideways. Batman growled and pounced after her, knocking down the metallic dustbin.

Selina smiled as she leapt to the door and opened it, dashing out into the dark corridor. Batman did the same.

Just as Selina entered the lobby, Batman dived and pounced onto her, pinning her down on the floor. The string of pearls tumbled out of her pocket.

"How- " taken aback, he never saw the leg until it was too late. Groaning, he clutched his ankle and ran towards the closing lift doors but it slammed shut in his face.

Muttering a string of curses, he realised the string of pearls was gone as well.

As he ran down level by level, all the way from the thirtieth storey.

When he finally reached the first floor, the elevator was just approaching. He smiled grimly to himself.

The door slid open and he braced himself.

For nothing. The elevator was empty, and everything was like normal, besides the opened air vent.

**A/N:**

**So Catwoman outwits Batman once more. What do you think? R & R :D**


	12. Chapter 12

The Bat and the Cat chapter 11 

Two days later, Selina went to work as usual. As though nothing had happened. As though she had not just stolen Bruce Wayne's prized pearls.

The first thing she noticed was the extra security guards roaming around the corridors of every corridor, including the toilets.

Seriously? She rolled her eyeballs as she entered the ladies to apply more mascara. Gosh, if the Batman himself could not catch the amazing catwoman, those burly guys don't stand a chance.

Checking her reflection once more, she pursued her lips and stepped out of the washroom, just in time to walk straight right into one of the guards.

"Mdm, are you alright?" he extended his arm and helped her regain her balance.

"No worries, I just… crap," she gritted her teeth as an excruciating pain shot through her left ankle. She glanced down and realised in horror that her left heel had broke.

Should have known, she told herself. This was what you get when you bought heels that cost two bucks at a yard sale. She should have stolen some Gucci heels from some rich lady instead.

Kicking off her heels, she sank into the soft carpeted floor, groaning as her ankle burned once more.

The guard immediately squatted down and it took him one look to realise her ankle was twisted at an odd angle.

"Mdm… I think you might have,"

"Broken my ankle, I know," Selina interrupted, her eyes squeezed shut, "and it's Miss Kyle, not mdm. I'm not that old,"

"Yes md… I mean Miss Kyle. Do you want me to help apply something on that? It looks painful,"

Selina was just about to ask him to fetch her a pack of ice when a familiar voice interrupted her.

"Fetch the doctor and sent him to my office,"

It had to be him. Batman. Bruce Wayne. Why was her luck that horrible that the infamous Batman had to see her in such an embarrassing position? Was this karma for stealing his necklace?

"It's alright. Just bring me," Selina smile reassuringly at him. Or at least she tried to. It must have looked more like a grimace as the look Bruce gave the guard sent him rush off.

Without a word, he bent down and lifted her into her into his arms. Like a sack of potatoes as though she weighed nothing.

Fighting the urge to bury her face into the crook of his delicious neck… wait, did she just said his neck was delicious?

Selina shook her head to clear her jumbled thoughts. It must be the pain. That's it. Just the pain. Silence hung in the air until Selina heard the knob of a door being turned. They must have reached his office, she thought numbly, her ankle still throbbing.

As he carried her into the familiar room she just broke in two days ago, she felt a little light headed. Was it because of the darkness?

She felt herself being lowered into something soft and comfy. She could dimly make out the blurry shape of his black chair. Feeling queasy and uncomfortable, she saw Bruce's mouth moving. He was talking to her, she realised.

"Huhhh?" she slurred.

Bruce's eyes narrowed. Was his assistant drunk? Then he saw how pale her face had turned and the beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Something was wrong. A simple twisting of the ankle would not have caused so much pain. It was almost as though…

Narrowing his eyes, he glanced at her shoes and grabbed the broken one. Nothing. It was just a normal pair of heels. Those cheap ones you could get for a few dollars. Why his P.A. was wearing such low quality heels, he didn't know. Didn't he give her a monthly wardrobe allowance? He would have to check it out with her… once she had recovered.

Tossing the heels aside, he looked at her.

She was looking disorientated and her eyelids were closing.

"Selina! Stay awake Selina!" he grabbed her arms to stop her from crashing into his desk.

Just then he saw it. The prove to confirm his suspicions.

The faint red dot on her pale skin. A needle mark.

His heart pounding, he dashed to the door just as it opened. It was the doctor.

"Mr. Wayne, I got here as quick…"

"Hurry," Bruce interrupted, "I fear she does not have much time left. She's been poisoned,"

To answer some readers' questions:

Yes, I am still alive.

And it's been some time since I have updates this story :( So I hope that I can post another chapter by next week. ^^

Thanks,

PenelopeRosewood


End file.
